Tundra's Guardian Angel
Characters Chase Skye Rocky Ryder Tundra (made by TundratheSnowPup) Snowdrop (also made by TundratheSnowPup) Devil the Devil dog Story It was a normal day in adventure bay, Rocky and Tundra were taking a walk through the town. The two were unaware what will happen later on in the day. Tundra: Hey Rocky? Rocky: Ya? Tundra: Do you know where my stuffed penguin is? Rocky: You left it upstairs next to the treat despenser. Tundra: Oh. I'll get it when we get back. Rocky: Let's go this way. Tundra and Rocky pushed the button and wait for the walk signal to appear. Tundra: Rocky? Rocky: Yes? Tundra: Why was my penguin up there in the first place? Rocky: It was up there because you took it up there with you to see a movie. *walk and they cross* I saw you fall asleep, and... Just then there was a honk. Tundra and Rocky turn their heads to see what that noise was. It was a runaway truck and it was coming straight to them. Tundra screamed as Rocky held Tundra tight. Just then, the truck started slowing down, and it wasn't the only thing that was slowing down. Tundra stopped screaming and came out of Rocky's hug, seeing the runaway truck, right in front of her. She turns to Rocky. Tundra: That was close wasn't it Rocky? Rocky didn't move, he looked like he was hugging air. Tundra: Rocky? Tundra waved her paw in front of his face. She then looks around, seeing why Rocky wasn't moving. The stuff in the car were frozen in air. The man inside was shocked, also not moving. She keeps looking around in shock. She looks at a grey husky with wings. She thought it was something also frozen, and in a costume. The dog then started walking to her. Tundra was frozen in shock. Tundra: Umm... mam? Did you do this? The dog just stared at her. Tundra: Could you help me move my friend away from getting killed? Dog: S-sure. Tundra didn't notice but the dog was gently crying. She and Tundra yanked Rocky over to the side of the road. The dog also opened the door to the runaway truck and pulled the man out and drove him to the side of the road. Then she and Tundra stood next to Rocky. Then everything was starting to move. Then the crash happened. Rocky was shocked, so was the man, but not as shocked. Man: I must've been sleepwalking again. The man got up and ran to the truck. Rocky: Tundra! What happened?!?! Rocky was so shocked, he didn't see the other dog. Tundra: There was a car crash, time stopped and we saved yours and that man's life! Rocky then sees the dog. Rocky: Why are you wearing a costume? Dog: I'm... not. Tundra and Rocky stare at the dog. Dog: I-I need you to come with me. The dog then runs past a corner. Rocky and Tundra then fallow her to an ally. Dog: Tundra? D-do you reconize me? Tundra studies the dog for a minute, shaking her head. Tundra and Rocky then see the dog crying. Dog: You were just so young. Tundra still doesn't get it. Tundra: Should I know you? The dog then calms down, taking a breath.. Dog: I'm... your... your... Tundra: My what? Dog: Mother... Snowdrop. Tundra's mouth dropped open. She was paralyzed in shock. Tundra: My MOM?!!! Snowdrop nods Snowdrop: I'm your mom.... Tundra: H-How come I never heard of you. Snowdrop: You never really saw me. I died a month after you were born. Rocky: *hides behind Tundra* Y-you died...? Snowdrop: Don't be scared, whoever you are. Tundra: He's my boyfriend and co-worker, Rocky. Snowdrop: Nice to meet you Rocky. Rocky didn't move because he's too scared. Tundra: So, if you're dead, how are you here? Snowdrop: When's the last time you've seen a dog with wings? Tundra and Rocky: Our other co-worker, Skye. Snowdrop stands there confused. Snowdrop: How many co-workers do you have? Rocky starts counting in air Rocky: Including us... eight. Snowdrop: Wow. My daughter is a worker.... With Blizzard, I presume? Tundra: No. He was bullying me around.... Snowdrop: Oh... So how did you two meet? Tundra: Well, I was- Chase: Rocky! Tundra! Rocky and Tundra turn around to see Chase. Chase: The man saw you guys, he said he ran over you! Tundra: That would be true- if it wasn't for my mom. Chase: Who? Tundra: My *she turns around, not finding her mother* ...mom. Rocky: Hey. Where did your mom go? Tundra: I don't know. Chase: Anyway, Rocky, we need your help fixing the man's truck. Rocky: Ok. Tundra, what are you going to do? Tundra: *sigh* I'll just go back to the lookout. Tundra went one way, while the other two took the other. Tundra was walking back to the lookout while many, many thoughts rapidly surged through her head. Why did her mother die? Why did she come to earth to see her? Who was her father? Snowdrop: I'm back.... What did I miss? Tundra turns around to find Snowdrop again. Tundra: Hi mom! .....Where were you? Snowdrop: Apparently we need to retrieve something. Tundra: What is it? Snowdrop holds a scroll Snowdrop: The hourglass of time. Tundra: Ooooooooh. So where is it? Snowdrop: It's somewhere in an old temple. Tundra: Where is it? Snowdrop: In the forest somewhere. I don't know. Tundra: You need help? Snowdrop: Yep. Tundra: Hmm... maybe Skye could help. Let's go get her. Snowdrop: Ok. Tundra and Snowdrop run to the lookout (or Snowdrop just flies and Tundra rides on her back.) When they get there, they find Skye. Skye: Hey Tundra. Glad to see your ok. Tundra: Aww. Thanks Skye. I would like you to meet my mother, Snowdrop. Snowdrop: Nice to meet you. Skye: Nice to... you have wings? Snowdrop: Ya. I'm an angel. Skye: What! Tundra! Your mom's a angel!? Tundra: Ya. She died a while after I was born.... Skye: Oh... I'm sorry. Snowdrop: Not a problem... We need your help to find the hourglass of time. Skye and Tundra: Oooooooooooooh. Skye: Ok. I'll help. Ryder then walks to them. Ryder: Hey pups. Tundra and Skye: Hey Ryder. Snowdrop: Who's this? Tundra: This is Ryder, he tells us what to do in any situation, like our boss. Ryder: Umm pups? Who are you talking to? Skye: Tundra's mother. Ryder raises an eyebrow. Ryder: We're the only things here. Tundra and Skye tilt their heads. Snowdrop: Your friend here can't see me because he's human. Humans can't see angel dogs. Tundra and Skye go oh. Ryder: Ok pups, I had a rough night, so I'm gonna take a nap. Stay out of trouble. Tundra and Skye: We will. Ryder leaves, but not before saying hi to Rocky and Chase. Rocky and Chase walked up to the girls. Chase: Everything is ok. Who's that? Tundra: This is my mother. We need to go find an ancient temple and findd the um... Snowdrop: Houglass of time. Chase and Rocky: Ooooooooooh. Skye: Ok let's go. Skye, Chase, Rocky, Tundra and Snowdrop go into the woods, looking for the temple, but not before encountering a puppy. Chase: Who's that? Devil: I am Devil. I am one of the devils of the... um... from where? Snowdrop: The underworld. Devil: The underworld! *squezzes pitchfork, making a squeak.* Noone moves. Snowdrop: Hey devil? Do you know where the hourglass of time is? Devil: It's over there. Snowdrop: Thank you. Let's go. Devil: Wait a minute. NO DOG SOULD NOT PASS! The pups and Snowdrop try to get pass Devil, but can't. Snowdrop: Let us pass. Devil: Nope. Tundra: Come one we need to get pass. Devil: Nope. Chase: Let us pass or I'll put you in jail. Devil: Nope. Skye: Umm... Please let us pass? Devil: Nope. Rocky stands in thought. Rocky: LOOK! BONES ON SALE! Devil turns. Devil: WHERE! Devil looks around to try to find the bone. Realizing he was tricked, he turns around to find the others not there. Devil: They'll be back, and I'll get what I want. The others were walking around when they came upone a temple place. Skye: Is this the temple? Snowdrop nod, but in confusion. Snowdrop: Yes... but there was a door. Where's the door? Everyone looks around until something catches Tundra's eye. Tundra: Hey! There's wierd writing on this door here. Everyone comes to where Tundra was and, sure enough, there was a door. Rocky tilts his head. Rocky: This is so hard, WHAT IS THIS LANGUAGE! Snowdrop: It's Crupotatus. A hard language to understand. I got a book on it. I'll be back. Snowdrop flies up. Tundra: Is this fun? Rocky, Skye, and Chase: Yep. Snowdrop flys back down, and with a big book. Snowdrop: This *ugh* is the *ugh* book I was *ugh, drops book* TALKING ABOUT! *breaths deeply* This book contains every- Chase: Word in the world? *starts flipping pages* Snowdrop: No... every sentance in the world. Pups: WHAT! Snowdrop: It could take us weeks, months, probably even years. It took me forever to find the phrase "Hi" in there. Chase: Found it. Snowdrop: WHAT! Everyone looks where Chase was pointing. There was the phrase with the question "What would the color of an apple be in summer time?" Rocky: This makes no sense. An apple could be yellow, red, and green! The door then opens. Snowdrop: You guys must take care of my daughter very well. They walk into the temple, not knowing they were being fallowed by someone. Tundra, Skye, Chase, Rocky and Snowdrop were walking around, they didn't even noticed an adventurer's remains. Tundra noticed but only grabbed the hat. She then put on the hat. Tundra: Better. They kept walking till they saw a pathway of two. Each way lead to a dark area. Tundra: I think we'll have to split up. Skye: I'll go with Chase. And you three go that way. They split up. The fallower went the same way Tundra, Rocky, and Snowdrop went. Chase: Skye? I think we should watch our step. Skye: What makes you say that? Skye then steps on a rock that falls down a bit, and opens a pit to lava. She was about to fall in until caught by Chase. Skye: C-Chase? Thanks for saving me. Chase blushes Chase: As long as your safe, I won't mind. Skye then blushes and the floor patches up. Skye: Let's go. Chase and Skye walk with caution this time. Rocky: So if your Tundra's mom, and Blizzard's mom, then... Tundra: What are you thinking? Rocky: Your not tan, tundra is, and your grey. That means Tundra's fauther was tan, right? Snowdrop didn't answer. Tundra: Mom? Are you alright? Snowdrop nods. Rocky: *whispering to Tundra* I think your mom misses your dad. Tundra: *whispeing* I wonder when I'll see him. Chase: Hey guys were here! The three quickly run to find Chase and Skye staring at an hourglass. Skye: The- Chase: Hourglass- Rocky: Of- Tundra: Time-. Go get it Mom. Snowdrop slowly goes to the hourglass of time. ???: STOP! The pups and Snowdrop turn around to find Snowdrop. The Snowdrop near the hourglass got a descusted look. Snowdrop (not near the hourglass): That Snowdrop is fake! The pups turn around in fear, and the fake Snowdrop grabbed Rocky and transforms into- Everyone: Devil! Devil: Yep it's me. I want to make a deal with you. Everyone but Rocky tilts their heads. Devil: It would be eather this guy, or the hourglass. What will you take? Everyone didn't know what to so. Snowdrop: We'll take the dog. Devil: Good choice. *Grabs hourglass* And just to be sure I won't be fallowed. I'm taking this mutt with me. *runs off with Rocky and the hourglass* Pups: ROCKY! The pups then fallow Devil and Rocky. It took them a little longer because all the traps were activated. When they finually get out, they found Rocky tied to a tree. Tundra and Chase help untie Rocky. Tundra then hugs Rocky. Tundra: Rocky! Your ok! Rocky: Thanks. Tundra: Umm... Mom? Snowdrop: Yes? Tundra: Sorry you didn't get your hourglass. Snowdrop: Or did I? *hold up hourglass* Pups: You got the hourglass! Snowdrop: Yep. The light shines bright before the pups. Snowdrop: I-I have to go. Please take care of my daughter. Tundra hugs her mother tightly. Tundra: Mom! Please don't go! *starts crying* I want you to stay here. Please! Snowdrop: I want to too. but I have to go. We will meet again. Don't worry. Snowdrop flies off into the clouds. Snowdrop: You don't have to worry about me. Tundra: G-goodbye m-mom. *lays down and cries* Rocky: *pats Tundra on the back* It's ok Tundra, we could still see you mother. Tundra: How? 1 hour later. Tundra and Rocky were driving in Rocky's car. Tundra then got out and walk a little with a flower. Tundra: Mom. I would like to thank you for helping me and my friend, and I miss you already. I just wanted to give you this. *she sets the flower on te ground, and Rocky comes right behind Tundra and puts his paw on her shoulder.* I-I-I hope I will see you again mom. Tundra and Rocky leave the graveyard.